A Day At The Zoo
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: The hikaris and their yamis go to the zoo for a day. YxA, MxM, RxB, HxT


**Hikari: We would like to thank journey maker for the idea.**

**Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Longleat! **

**  
A Day That The The Zoo**

Yugi was sitting on his bed thinking. To say he was bored would be an understatement; he was bored out of his skull! Grandpa was out of town on a 'secret expedition with Arthur Hopkins'. He wasn't alone; he had his yami, Atem, to keep him company. But Atem was currently looking after the Game Shop, so at left Yugi bored.

Just then the phone rang, and Yugi ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Moshi moshi"

'Hi Yugi! Topaz here!'

Yugi heard giggling down the phone, then suddenly some one shouting.

'TOPAZ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM THE PHONE!'

'Hehehehe, bye Yugi'

Then some one picks up the phone.

'Hi Yugi, I'm soo sorry about that. Topaz is hyper.'

"That's ok Hikari"

'How are u and Atem today?'

"Yami's in the Game Shop, and I'm soo Bored!"

'Hahaha. Well how about we all go out somewhere.'

"What just us, Ryou and Malik?"

'Yes and the yamis to. We can't leave them on their own!"

"Sure! Where are going to go?"

Suddenly Topaz shouts

'LET'S GO TO THE ZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'(signs) What do u think Yugi, should go to the zoo?'

"Yeah, maybe they'll have a spare enclosure for Topaz!"

'Hahaha. Good point Yugi! We'll at your place at 12pm, ok." '

"Ok. I'll ring Ryou and tell him. I'll also let Yami know."

'Ok. I'll ring Malik. See Ya Later!'

"See ya!"

Yugi puts the phone and walks into the Game Shop to tell Atem his and Hikari's plan for today.

When Yugi walked in, he saw Atem had his arms folded on the counter with his head resting on them. Yugi giggled when he gentle poked Atem in the side, when all he got was muffled groan. He kept poking Atem until he sat and shouted, "WHAT!" when Atem said this; Yugi was on the floor in hysterics. "Aibou, whats soo funny?" Atem inquired as watched hysterical hikari roll around on the floor. "Just you" Yugi replied. "So what is that you require Yugi, for you to awake me from a wonderful chocolate and you filled dream?" Atem asked. (Hikari: You don't even want to know!)

"Hikari and I are going to go to the zoo today. And I was wondering, would you like to come?" Yugi said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Who else is going?" Atem asked. "Well Topaz obviously, hopefully Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik." Yugi said. Atem signed, "Alright Aibou, I come." "Yay!" Yugi said as hugged Atem and then ran off to ring Ryou.

'_Ring ring'_

'Hello Bakura residence, Ryou speaking'

"Hi Ryou. How would you and Bakura like to come to the zoo today with me, Yami, Hikari, Topaz, Malik and Marik?"

'Yeah, I'd love to! I'll just ask Bakura'

Some shouting is heard down the phone.

'Bakura says yeah whatever.'

"Ok, meet over here at 12pm."

-Time lapse (Hikari: I'm going to jump to 12pm)-

It was 12pm and everyone had arrived that the Mutou Residence. They all bundle into Hikari's Land Rover Discovery, which had defiantly seen a lot of off roading, because it covered with dirt. Up front was Hikari, because she was driving, Topaz was in the passenger seat next to her. In the back were Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Atem. And in the very back, where there were two fold down sits, were Bakura and Marik. It was going to take them at lest an hour to get to the zoo. This was going to be the longest car journey ever! Not because of the traffic, or Hikari's driving. Oh, no. It was going to the longest ever, because you have all four yamis in one car!

-In the car-

"OWWW!! STOP IT YOU BAKA TOMB ROBBER!" Atem shout when Bakura pinched the back of his neck, continuously. While that was happening, Marik was biting and sucking his hikari's neck, Malik was enjoying the attention he was getting from Marik; Yugi was trying and trying being the operative word, to stop Atem kill Bakura, Ryou was trying to stop Bakura from pinching Atem, Topaz was happily eating her hikari's apricot flavoured lip balm, and Hikari was trying to do two things at once, 1) concentrating on driving and 2) trying to stop her yami from eating her lip balm.

Finally they arrive at Longleat. (Topaz: There actually is a place called Longleat. Hikari: It's in Wiltshire, England.) As they entered and paid the entry fee, they decided to the Safari park first. They arrived that the paddock, The East Africa Reserve, in which there was all kinds of animals. There were giraffes, ostriches, One-Humped camels, zebras, and llamas. "HEY LOOK THOSE TWO ZEBRAS ARE HAVING SEX!" Bakura and Marik shouted and pointed to two zebras mating. Both Ryou and Malik hit their yamis on the head, and told them that's it's a part of nature and not to stare that them. During this Atem was looking Yugi suggestively, Yugi mouthed the words 'no' to Atem's ideas, that were flowing across the Mind Link, Topaz was taking photos of everything, including the mating zebras, and Hikari hastily moved on to the paddock.

At The Monkey Jungle, there were signs warning you that your vehicle maybe damaged by the monkeys. "Awww! Aren't they so cute?!" Ryou and Yugi said as they watched the monkeys climb about on the car. "HAHAHA!! THE PERSON BEHIND US HAS JUST HAD HIS LICENCE PLATE REMOVE BY THREE MONKEYS!!!" Bakura shouted. "MWHAHAHA! THERE IS MONKEYS HAVING SEX ON SOME ONE'S CAR BONNET!" Marik shouted. Malik and Ryou just signed, Atem was still sending Yugi dirty thoughts through the Mind Link, Yugi just ignored him and just looked out of the window, Topaz took a picture of the monkeys having rabid sex on some poor soul's car, and Hikari just drove on.

The next paddock was the Big Game Park. There were Bactrian camels, White Rhino, Ankole, Scimitar Horned Oryx, and the rare Père David's Deer. "Wow, White Rhino!" Malik, Hikari, Yugi and Ryou said as they in awe at them. "They not white, they're grey." Atem said as he looked at the rhino. The four hikaris just signed. "THOSE CAMELS ARE GAY!" Bakura shouted, "What are you talking about Yami?" Ryou asked. "LOOK!" Bakura said as he pointed to the two camels, "THEIR BOTH MALES!" "Oh, yeah they are!" Marik said. The hikari just signed again, Atem look Yugi with a look that said 'can we do that?', Yugi just said no to him, Malik and Ryou just ignored their yamis, Topaz took a picture of the two male camels, and Hikari drove to the next enclosure thinking 'What is with the animals today?'.

They entered the Deer Park, where you can feed the deer. So the hikaris bought a bag of feed each, and fed the deer. "Awww! Cute!" The hikaris said. Everything was ok, until the yamis though the deer were trying to harm their hikaris. So Hikari quickly moved on to the next enclosure, before the yamis could send any of the deer the Shadow Realm.

The next enclosure was called Tiger Territory. They had to make sure _all _the windows were shut. "Wow, there beautiful!" The hikaris said when they saw the tigers. They were both Bengal Tigers, except one had different colour coat. "Hey Marik, do you think they'll like a bit of royal meat?!" Bakura said with a smirk, Ryou heard what Bakura was planning through the Mind Link and hit him on the head. Marik laughed that Bakura, Malik signed, Atem was trying find out what the Tomb Robber was up to, Yugi tried to calm Atem down, Topaz was giggling and took some more pictures, and Hikari could feel a headache coming on.

The next two enclosures was Lion Country. There were two different prides of lions. "Wow" The hikaris said. "Hey those male's reminded me of you, you baka of a Pharaoh." Bakura said to Atem. "What do you mean you baka of a Tomb Robber?" Atem snapped. "THEY LET EVERYONE ELSE DO ALL THE WORK, AND TAKE THE BIGEST SHARE!" Bakura shouted. Atem turned around and started to strangle Bakura, Yugi and Ryou were trying to pry the two apart, Marik laughed, Malik signed and looked out of the window, Topaz took some pictures of the lions then took some pictures of Atem strangling Bakura, and Hikari took some paracentmol, to cure her headache.

The last enclosure was Wolf Wood. "Wow, CanadianTimber Wolves!" The hikaris said. "HEY, THEIR HAVING A FIGHT!" Bakura shouted, as everyone turn to see two wolves fighting. "JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!" Marik and Topaz chanted as they watched. Both Hikari and Malik signed and ignored their yamis, Atem was too busy think about two things, 1) Yugi, whipped cream, and handcuffs and 2) how to kill Bakura, and Yugi and Ryou staring at the wolves.

They soon left the Safari Park. Hikari parked the car in the car park, and they all exited the car and went to explore the other attractions. They decided to go to Old Joe's Mine. As they walked around Marik felt something fly past his head. "AHHHHH" "Yami what is it?" Malik asked trying to calm his yami down. "Something flew passed my head!" Marik said. "It was only an Egyptian Fruit Bat." Hikari said when she saw the 'thing' that flew past Marik's head. "Do they drink blood aibou?" Topaz asked "No, they only eat fruit. That's why they're called Fruit Bats." Hikari explained.

They exited the mined and head for the Safari Boats. Once on board, they listened to man who was talking about the hippos, sealions and the gorillas that live on an island in the middle of the lake. As the man spoke he fed the sealions that were swimming along side the boat. The hikaris thought they were adorable, that was when the big male decided he was going to jump out of the water, and when he landed back in the water everyone was soaked. "DO IT AGAIN!" Topaz, Bakura and Marik yelled, as the hikari just giggled that the idea of getting wet, and Atem he was no happy about getting wet.

They left the boat, and decided to do one of the hedge mazes. After half an hour they had become separated and lost in the maze. Hikari had managed to find the centre. She climbed to the top of the tower and tried to find her yami and her friends. "HEY HIKARI! CAN YOU HELP ME GET TO THE CENTRE, AND FIND MY AIBOU?!" Atem shouted when he saw that Hikari had reached the centre. "Sure!" she replied. Soon enough Atem was at the top of the tower trying to find his Yugi, that the same time using the Mind Link to help Yugi get to the centre of the maze. Hikari was doing the same, but using the Mind Link to help Topaz. After another half an hour, they all found their way to the centre. All the yamis hugged their hikaris, who hugged them back. They made their way out of the maze and headed to the gift shop.

"Awww! How cute a Desert Fox teddy, please buy it for me Yami?" Hikari said to Topaz, while giving her the 'puppy dog eyes'. "Alright I'll buy it for you." Topaz said, while paying for the bear. "Yay, oh thank Yami!" Hikari said as she hugged her yami. "I'll call him, Sahara." After everyone made their purchases, they left for the car. Once in the car they when home, in front was Topaz, because she was driving, and Hikari was asleep in the passenger seat while cuddling Sahara. In back was Marik, Malik, Yugi and Atem, both Atem and Marik were smiling down at their sleepy hikaris. And in the very back were Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was holding a sleep Ryou in his arms. Each of the hikaris was cuddling a teddy bear that their yamis had bought for them. It was a very peaceful journey home.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: We hope U liked this Fan Fic!

Topaz: Please Review!


End file.
